A Golden Detective: Case 1 The Blood of an Ekans
by Rukaio101
Summary: After recieving a mysterious letter in the post, Gold, a budding detective, and his companion Eve are hired to prove the innocence of an Ekans accused of murdering its master. The only problem? The police have absolutely no doubt the Ekans is guilty, and Gold has no evidence suggesting otherwise. While Gold clear the unfortunate Pokemon, or will it be brutally put down?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes it's another ingenious work from me, Rukaio101. Now some of you may be thinking 'Hey! I remember this story from a while back!' to which I say 'My God! You actually read it?' However, I'm not just reuploading this for no reason, I'm actually intending to finish uploading all of it this time. Not to mention, I've been through it and added my own small touches where I felt it could use some working, including changes in dialogue and etc.**_

_**Anyway, I appreciate any reviews I get but, as I stated in my FE fic, I prefer positive ones mostly because I enjoy stroking my ego.**_

* * *

**Case 1: Prologue**

Lady Elizabeth Stewart should have known something was wrong the second she knocked on the door.

'Charles, are you finished with your tea yet?' she yelled, through the thick, wooden doors leading to her husband's study.

…

There was no answer.

Normally, Charles's thick booming voice could be heard, calling her in.

'Charles?'

She slowly pushed opened the doors, expecting to see her husband asleep in his chair. Instead a horrific sight awaited her.

Lord Charles Steward, lay dead on the floor with specks of foam emerging from his mouth. His right arm was bleeding badly and, next to him, an Ekans was biting violently at it. The Ekans turned to the shocked Elizabeth and hissed, revealing the dark red blood splattered all over its white teeth.

Elizabeth took one look and screamed.

It was another sunny Saturday morning in Goldenrod city.

The Pidgey were chirping happily, the Sentret scurried about… and Eve Watts was badly late.

'Damn!' she swore as she dashed through the National Park, her Umbreon struggling to keep up.

Normally, she wouldn't have cared that much if she was late, but there was something strangely urgent about the message she had received from Gold the last night.

'7:30 AM TOMORROW. NEED URGENTLY. MATTER OF LIFE/DEATH.'

Eve had no idea what Gold had gotten himself into this time, but it couldn't be good.

Eventually, she reached the familiar apartment complex where Gold lived, and she swiftly scaled the steps to the 2nd floor. As she ran across the balcony, she counted the numbers on the doors.

'106… 107… 108!'

She pulled open the doors to Apartment 108 and jumped inside to find…

'Ah! You've finally arrived!' Gold noticed 'You haven't seen my hat anywhere, have you?'

...

'No, I haven't seen your blinking hat!' Eve yelled 'Please don't tell me that's all you called me down here for!'

'Of course not' Gold reassured 'I also need you to get some more feed for Hoot.'

The Pokemon in question, a Noctowl, was currently standing on a small ledge looking thoughtfully out of the window. Unlike his master, Hoot was generally well behaved.

'I swear…' Eve sighed 'You know I was actually worried about you!'

'Really…' Gold replied, thoroughly disinterested.

He continued to look through a small pile of folders on the ground, in search of his missing hat.

'You know, perhaps it would be a good idea to clean up all this mess?' Eve suggested

'Well, as an assistant, that would be your job' Gold reminded her, as he continued his search.

Eve looked around the room. It was absolutely cluttered with mess. Empty cans, dinnerware, letters, old case files… there was simply no end to it. Even Mary Poppins would have serious trouble with this lot.

"I'm an assistant, not a miracle worker." She sighed. "Surely detectives are supposed to be somewhat organised?"

"I'm currently considered one of the best detectives in Johto." Gold pointed out. "And I've never needed to tidy up before."

"Just imagine how much better you could be if you actually knew where any of your junk was!"

Eve had to admit he was right about one thing. He was one of the best detectives in Johto. Even the police admitted it and occasionally called upon him to help solve mysteries and cases. Not that they'd ever admit it to the public.

Meanwhile, Umbreon was tugging at something trapped under a small pile of books. Eventually, it gave way and Umbreon flew backwards into another pile of books, with Gold's cap in her small teeth. Eve removed the cap from the dazed Umbreon's mouth and tossed it to Gold.

He caught it casually, dusted it off and pulled it over his messy brown hair.

Often the first thing you noticed, and underestimated, about Gold was his youth. He looked around 15-16 and wore a bright red jumper, with a pair of knee length, black shorts. But behind that youthful demeanour was a stare that struck fear into even the hardest criminals. But he today he was affixed by one thing…

'I'm so bored!' Gold groaned collapsing onto a filthy, dark red sofa 'Isn't there anything interesting to do?'

'You've got a bunch of requests' Eve noticed a small pile of letters on the table.

She could tell they were new, because they weren't quite as dust covered or mucky as the other ones. She passed them to Gold for him to have a look.

'Let's see…' Gold began to flick through them 'solving' them as he went 'Dead… neighbour did it… ran off to Unova… Togepi did it…'

He sighed and threw them down onto the table.

'All too easy' he groaned 'Aren't there any interesting cases left?'

He switched on the Tv and began to watch lazily.

'Hey!' Eve yelled, snatching the remote out of his hands and switching the Tv off 'No slouching about while there's work to be done!'

'What work?' Gold sighed

'If you're not going to take any jobs, then you can help me tidy up this place!' Eve shouted. 'I don't care if you'd rather bore yourself to death, but I've got my little brother and my grandfather to think about! The income I get from this job is the only thing that keeps us off the streets!'

'Yet you still came in late again' Gold pointed out, picking up the letters again..

'I currently have about 3 part-time jobs, 'cause you barely pay me anything." Eve pointed. "So if you want me to come in on time, then start paying me a little extra."

"If I'm such an awful boss, why don't you just quit?" Gold sulked.

"Because you wouldn't last a day without me." Eve shrugged. "Don't forget how often me and Umbreon have saved your ass from criminals, or people you've pissed off. Not to mention, if I left you'd have no-one to show off to."

"I could become strong enough on my own!" Gold argued. "All I need is a little training!"

"You've had 'a little training'!" Eve recalled. "Remember when I signed you up for lessons with that expert trainer and you-"

"-Framed him for arson, I know." Gold muttered. "You don't need to keep going on about it."

"He spent three nights in jail before Officer Jenny noticed what you'd been up to." Eve sighed. "He still gives me sour looks whenever we meet."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry about that?"

"You haven't said sorry once!"

"Eh, I'll get around to it." Gold reached for the TV remote.

"Oh no you don't!" Eve knocked it out of his reach, sending it flying to the floor. "No TV until either you take a job, or until you clean up this place."

"I'm looking for a job to take!" Gold complained, picking up another set of letters. "Don't be so fussy!" He looked down at the letter he was holding. "This looks interesting. What time is it?"

"7:34" Eve answered. "Why?"

"Crap!" Gold yelled. "Give me that remote, quick!"

"No!"

"I'm serious here!" Gold passed her the letter he was holding. "Look!"

'**7:35 Am. Channel 3. It wasn't the Ekans. Solve it.'**

'7:35?' Eve read out. 'That's now isn't it?'

'No kidding!' Gold sighed. 'Remote!'

Eve passed him the remote and Gold switched the Tv on, turning it to Channel 3 where a news broadcast was playing.

'-are looking for a Togepi.' The Tv blared 'Back to our main story, Lord Charles Stewart was found dead last night. He was believed to have been killed by a toxic bite from his pet Ekans. Police are still investigating. In other news, the Goldenrod Phantom stole another-'

Gold switched off the Tv before turning to Eve and giving her a sinister smile.

'I think I've found our next case.' he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was around lunchtime when Gold and Eve arrived at Stewart Mansion, with Umbreon and Hoot following closely behind. Officer Jenny was waiting at the gate, and ran over when she saw them.

'Officer Jenny!' Gold spotted with a grin on his face. 'Nice to be working with you again!'

'I'd like to say the feeling's mutual, but it wouldn't be true.' Officer Jenny sighed. "You better not let Caluway catch you around here. You know how much he hates it when we ask you for help."

Eve understood Officer Jenny and most of the police force's feelings. No hardened police officer likes to be shown up by a teenage detective.

'I still don't understand why you decided to take this open-and-shut case while there are plenty of other unsolved cases.' Officer Jenny muttered.

'Intuition.' Gold lied. 'What can you tell us about the case?'

'It's pretty open and shut' Jenny replied 'No-one entered or left the study near the time of the murder, and early lab tests have confirmed the victim had Ekans venom in his system which, almost certainly, came from his pet. We've also tested the teeth marks on his arm, and they're a perfect match to Ekans's. We won't be sure if it was the poison that killed him until the results from the autopsy get back.'

'When can we see the Ekans?' Gold asked

'Not for a while I'm afraid.' Jenny answered 'We've had to put it under quarantine for now.'

'Why?' Eve asked

Jenny turned to her.

'We've had several reports which indicate that it could be diseased.' She explained 'More than likely it's going to end up being destroyed.'

'That's horrible!' Eve gasped

'What reports?' Gold asked, curious

'Several eyewitnesses confirm that it was acting oddly in the days leading up to the murder' Officer Jenny pulled a small folder out of her bag. 'They said that it was going off its food, and it had been found biting inanimate objects, like table legs and so forth.'

'So we're not going to be able to see the Ekans, are we?' Gold asked.

'No, not at the moment.' confirmed Jenny 'But I've got some photos of the Ekans here.'

She pulled several photos out of the folder and passed them to Eve and Gold.

Eve looked through the photos. One was of the recently deceased Charles Stewart and Ekans receiving a Contest prize, while Ekans smiled happily at the camera showing a large set of sharp, white teeth. The next few pictures weren't so jolly. The 2nd photo showed Charles Stewart lying dead on the floor next to his desk, with froth on his lips, and a small puddle of blood by his right arm. The 3rd showed a close up view of Ekans teeth, which would have looked very impressive were it not for the dark red blood staining them. The rest were of either the crime scene, or the Ekans locked away in a small cage.

Gold began to look through the photos as well, with Hoot looking carefully over his shoulder.

'Ekans's teeth are in excellent condition' he noticed 'Not a single chink or anything'

'Well, the victim often used it in Contests' Officer Jenny remembered. "It makes sense that they'd be polished to perfection"

Eve flicked back to the first photo, where Charles Stewart and Ekans were receiving a Contest prize.

'How successful was it in Contests?' Gold asked

Officer Jenny scratched her head

'I'm not sure' she admitted 'You'll probably have to ask the victim's wife'

'Really…' Gold thought a moment. 'Could we go and see the victim's wife now?'

'Hm? Oh yeah sure!' Officer Jenny told him 'Be nice though, she's pretty shaken up by the whole incident.'

'Don't worry' Gold reassured her 'I'll be on my best behaviour'

"Please don't." Jenny sighed. "I know your 'best behaviour' and it's pretty lousy."

"True." Gold shrugged. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Jenny."

Gold and Eve began to head up the path towards the mansion, when Officer Jenny called after them.

"By the way!" She yelled. "Watch out for the butler! He seems kinda psychotic!"

"Will do!" Gold waved back. "What do you reckon she means by that?"

"I have no idea." Eve sighed. "But it probably won't end well."

'True' Gold admitted. 'Anyway Eve, what's your view on this case?'

Eve was taken back by Gold's sudden question

'Well…' she thought 'It seems pretty obvious, from the evidence collected, that the Ekans did it… but the letter seemed to suggest otherwise… but the letter could be lying, so… nah, I've got nothing. Speaking of, have you found any clues about who sent it?'

'No, there weren't any fingerprints on it, and the return address was a fake.' Gold was deep in thought. 'The paper was particularly high quality suggesting whoever sent it was quite rich.'

'Or worked in a paper factory.' Eve thought silently to herself.

Gold didn't say anything further as the two entered the mansion.

At the door, Gold and Eve were met by a middle-age man dressed in a black uniform and a Slowking.

'Can I… help you?' the man asked, obviously wondering who the two were, or why they were dressed so raggedly.

'Slow…' the Slowking repeated in the same tone.

'We're here to speak with Lord Charles's wife' Gold explained 'I take it you're her butler'

'Correct, but I'm afraid my mistress cannot see you at this moment' the butler droned. 'Perhaps if you come back-'

'Will this change your mind?' Gold showed the man his detective badge.

The butler looked at it surprised, then suspiciously, looking back and forth at it and Gold.

'You're… a police detective?' he asked Gold. "Then why aren't you in uniform?"

'Slow…?' the Slowking imitated

'I'm undercover.' Gold answered, grabbing the badge and pushing past the man. "Come on, Eve."

"Where did you get that?" Eve whispered, once the butler was out of earshot.

"'Borrowed' it off Jenny." Gold answered. "I occasionally pickpocket her when she's being fussy."

"And that's why so many people want to kill you..."

Gold ignored her and called back to the butler. 'Is Mrs Stewart's room this way?'

He walked towards a large door, with the words 'Lady Elizabeth Stewart' written on them. The butler quickly ran to try and catch him before he opened the door.

'Sir!' He called 'I really must ask that you not go in there at the moment! Lady Elizabeth is in the middle of a very important meetin-'

Gold pushed the door open to reveal Lady Steward in a heated argument with a tubby looking stranger, accompanied by a Graveller.

'Why do you keep refusing?' the stranger yelled 'Charles is gone now!'

'My answer is the same as always, Rodney.' Lady Stewart calmly answered 'Now please leave.'

'You can be really stubborn sometimes!' Rodney grumbled, as he, and Graveller, stormed out of the room, pushing past Gold as he went.

'Out of my way, brat!' he hissed.

Elizabeth turned, noticing Gold for the first time.

'Oh, I'm sorry about all that' she apologized 'You are…?

'Just call me Gold.' Gold smiled 'I'm a detective. The police called me down to help solve this case.'

'Oh, won't you please take a seat then?' Elizabeth asked, politely.

'I'll wait for my assistant first.' Gold decided, looking out the door. 'I'm afraid your butler seems unwilling to let her pass.'

In the doorway, Eve was desperately trying to dash past the butler and his Slowking, neither of which were willing to let her past.

'Jacques!' Elizabeth called 'Let them through!'

'Your Ladyship!' Jacques replied 'I really must protest-'

"Don't worry!" Eve yelled back. "I've got this!"

She grabbed Jacques's arm and, in a very impressive move, threw him over her shoulder and nito a nearby wall.

'What a psycho' Eve muttered, dusting off her hands.

"Says the girl who just threw someone into a wall." Gold pointed out.

"That was self defence."

'Don't mind Jacques' Elizabeth interrupted 'He's just been a bit paranoid since… since Charles's death.'

'So there was really no need to throw him into a wall.' Gold joked. 'Lady Elizabeth, I don't suppose you mind if I ask you a few questions?'

'No, of course not' Elizabeth smiled politely.

'I suppose, first, I should ask who the man you were talking to was?' Gold began

Lady Elizabeth's face turned nervous for a brief instant.

'Please don't mind him' she smiled, trying to regain her composure 'His name's Rodney Smythe. He was one of Charles's old contest…' She struggled to find the right word.

'Enemies?' Eve suggested

'Rivals.' Elizabeth decided on 'But he has nothing to do with this case. Please continue your questions.'

'Ok, then.' Gold smiled, but Eve could see that something was troubling him. 'Down to business then. Officer Jenny said that the Ekans responsible had been acting oddly in the days leading up to the… incident. Could you confirm that?'

'Um… yes' Elizabeth answered 'He'd been going off his food, biting inanimate obj-'

'Yes, I've heard all this, thank you' Gold tried to push the subject further 'When did he start acting odd?'

Elizabeth thought about this.

'I suppose it started… around last Wednesday' she finally answered 'Charles and Ekans had just returned from a contest at around 7:00pm. But when I put Ekans's dinner out, he didn't eat it. He just nuzzled it a little. I told Charles to take him to the vet, but he said Ekans was fine. Besides, Charles was a great believer in more 'modern' methods like Feng Shui and that sort of thing. He said it helped him with contests.'

'Was Charles any good at contests?' Gold asked

'Why he was the best!' Elizabeth beamed, but, Eve thought, there was something a little bit odd about her expression. 'With Ekans, he pretty much never lost! There's a whole cabinet of trophies in his study! It was his own personal obsession!'

'And, at a guess, I presume you weren't happy with his so called 'obsession'' Gold noticed.

Lady Elizabeth jumped.

'I don't know what you mean.' she tried to smile, but Gold wasn't buying the act.

'Please don't try and hide anything from me' Gold looked at her fiercely. "I can spot your discomfort a mile away."

Elizabeth's face went through a variety of emotions before she finally sighed and nodded her head.

'It's true.' She admitted. 'I often felt that he loved contests more than me. How did you know?'

'Your wedding ring' Gold explained 'It's shiny on the outside, suggesting you've been rubbing it and looking at it a lot. There aren't any obvious bruises around it though so I can tell you haven't been taking it off, therefore suggesting, you've been having doubts about your relationship but you're not willing to leave your husband'

Both Eve and Lady Elizabeth were impressed by Gold's deductive ability. Lady Elizabeth looked at Eve curiously.

'Don't worry' Eve reassured 'He's usually like this… when he's working a case.'

'Aren't I like this when I'm not working a case?' Gold exclaimed.

'Not even close.'

'I admit it' Elizabeth continued 'He much preferred to be with Ekans than with me. Suppose it's rather ironic that Ekans killed him then. But I swear that's all it is.'

'That's all?' Gold asked

'Yes' Lady Elizabeth answered back, dignified.

'You seem quite certain that Ekans killed him' Gold pointed out.

'Well, who else could it have been?' Elizabeth politely smiled.

'That's what I'm here to find out' Gold smiled back. Then suddenly his smile faded. 'Lady Steward, I've tried to put this off as long as I can, but I'm afraid I going to have to ask you to tell us what happened on the night of… Charles's death'

Elizabeth sighed, and Eve could see a tear form in her eye.

'All right.' She conceded. 'I'll tell you all I remember.'

'In your own words.' Gold gently told her.

'The last time, I saw Charles alive was at 6:00pm' Elizabeth started 'I'd brought him a cup of my homemade coffee, like he always insisted on. He said he always hated that rubbish the servants made…' her voice began to crack up.

'I'm certain it was lovely coffee' Gold comforted her

Lady Stewart sniffed and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

'Would you like some?' she asked pouring out a cup.

'I'd love to' Gold smiled, slowly sipping it.

Eve saw a look of pure disgust pass his face, but Gold swallowed it (and the coffee) before Lady Stewart noticed.

'Mmm, lovely' he lied, carefully (and quickly) putting the cup back down on the table. 'I'm afraid I'm can't drink that much caffeine though. Eve, perhaps you'd like some?'

'I'm afraid I can't have coffee this late.' Eve lied, not keen to share the same fate as Gold.

'It's 9:00 in the morning.' Gold pointed out

'Much too late.' Eve smiled 'Anyway, Mrs Stewart perhaps you'd like to continue your story?'

'Well, when I entered the room, Charles was looking at his trophy cabinet. He seemed a bit nervous when I entered.' She continued to explain. 'He took the coffee and asked me if I could collect it in a couple of hours. Ekans was asleep in a corner at the time. At around 8:00pm, I returned. Nobody had entered or left the room since I delivered the coffee and-'

'Hold on.' Gold interrupted 'Do you know that for certain?'

'Yes' confirmed Lady Elizabeth 'Charles had a security camera built so he could tell if anyone came into his room.'

'I see…' Gold made a mental note to check the camera tapes. 'Was Charles always this paranoid?'

'I'm sorry?' Elizabeth was confused.

'You said he was quite nervous when he saw you' Gold explained 'Also he decided to place a security camera in the hallway outside his study, but not in his study itself? All these seem to suggest he was quite paranoid.'

Lady Stewart thought about this.

'I suppose he had been acting quite nervous lately' she conceded 'I mean, he only got the security camera last Thursday, without a word to anyone. He never said so personally but he was probably paranoid that the Goldenrod Phantom would visit.'

'Goldenrod Phantom?' Gold looked curiously at her.

'Idiot!' Eve whacked him on the shoulder. 'Don't you keep up with current events?'

'…That really hurt…'

'The Goldenrod is a mysterious thief who constantly burgles the houses of rich people like Lord Stewart.' Eve explained. 'He never leaves any trace, no-one's ever seen him and he can break into impossible places, like a ghost pokemon.'

'How do they know it isn't a ghost pokemon?' Gold pointed out.

'Well, the police do have tests and stuff which show whether a ghost or psychic pokemon was nearby.' Eve continued. 'Being a detective you probably should know that.'

'I knew that... I just didn't feel it was important.' Gold was keen to change the subject. 'Please continue your story.'

'Well, as I said, I returned at around 8:00 to collect his coffee.' Elizabeth continued 'I opened the door to see…' she began to sob.

'Charles?' Gold suggested

Lady Elizabeth nodded and continued to cry

'It was awful!' she sobbed 'He was frothing at the mouth, and Ekans *sob* … Ekan was biting at his arm! I screamed, slammed the door behind me and called the police.'

'Lady Stewart!' Gold gripped her hand. 'This'll be hard for you, but think back! Was there anything that seemed out of place! Any sounds, sights, smells… even if you think you imagined it!'

Elizabeth was really distraught now, but she managed to hold her tears back long enough to answer Gold's question.'

'There was one thing…' she answered 'As I closed the door, I could have sworn I heard a fluttering sound…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Gold?' Eve asked 'Are you any closer to solving this?'

Lady Stewart had erupted into a crying mess and Jacques, somehow having recovered from Eve's body slam, had kicked everyone out while he looked after her.

'I'm not sure' Gold was deep in thought. 'From a normal view, it seems almost certain that Ekans killed Lord Steward, but there are too many unanswered questions. Why would Ekans attack Lord Stewart? Why did Lord Stewart place a security camera outside, but not inside his study? Was it really the Phantom he was afraid of? And why would Lord Stewart knowingly request for Lady Stewart's homemade coffee when it tastes awful? '

'I'm pretty sure only three of those are important questions.' Eve sniggered 'Is it possible Lady Stewart killed the victim and tried to frame Ekans? She said herself, that she was jealous of the two.'

'It's a solid theory' Gold admitted 'But without evidence, that's all it is. A theory…'

'Hold it, you two!' Jacques burst out of the Lady Stewart's room. 'Why were you deliberately upsetting Lady Elizabeth?'

'Who, us?' Gold asked innocently

'Don't play dumb with me!' Jacques growled. 'I'd watch your step around here, or else you might have a nasty fall!'

'Was that supposed to be a threat?' Gold asked 'Because, it was pretty weak.'

Jacques looked like he might strangle Gold there and then, but a call from Lady Elizabeth forced his attention away from the two.

'I'd heed my warnings if I was you!' He advised menacingly as he walked back into Lady Elizabeth's room.

'Interesting…' thought Gold. 'It's almost as if he doesn't want us to investigate this case…'

"Or you just really irritate him?" Eve suggested. "It's a common feeling."

"Thanks for that..." Gold suddenly started smiling.'I've had an idea! Why don't we take a look at the crime scene?'

'I hate it when you smile like that' Eve groaned 'It always means you've realized something and you're just waiting to boast to me about it.'

The two made their way to the study. In the corridor leading to the study, Gold spied a small, box shaped camera, hanging from the ceiling.

'Hold on a sec' he motioned to Eve, and he skilfully climbed the wall to where the camera was.

'Hm…' he thought 'It has quite a wide range, so there's no way anyone could get into the study without being caught by it… Is it possible to tamper with it?' he wondered, reaching out a hand.

Suddenly, a powerful electric shock hit him and he fell to the ground, in spasms.

'Definitely… not tamperable, then' he groaned

'Stop playing around!' Eve told him. 'We've got a crime scene to investigate!'

She threw open the door to Lord Charles Stewart's study.

'All right Hoot' she called. 'Time to do your thing!'

'That's my line!' complained Gold

Hoot sprang out of Gold's Pokeball, and began circling the room, using his sharp eyesight in search of hidden clues.

'Right.' Gold muttered 'Hoot should find any hidden clues. That leaves us to investigate everything else.'

Gold and Eve entered the room, to take a look about. On their right side, a large, wooden desk lay, with several neatly stacked files, sheets, and pens on top of it.

'Now that's how tidy our place should look.' Eve pointed out to Gold.

'I'll get on it tomorrow.' Gold lied.

Next to the desk, a large chalk outline of Lord Charles, was drawn on the dingy, grey, carpet. By the right arm of the chalk figure, a small pool of blood was slowly staining the carpet, and by the area, where Lord Charles's head was, a small amount of froth could be seen.

'So, that's where the victim was killed…' Eve thought out loud 'It seems to fit Lady Stewart's testimony.'

'Hm…' Gold looked deeply unsettled. 'Why can't I shake the feeling that there's something badly wrong with this scene… Eve, could you pass me those photo's Officer Jenny took?'

'Huh? Oh, sure!' Eve fished the photos out of her bag. 'These were taken as soon as the police arrived at the scene.'

She passed them to Gold.

'From what I can see, nothing seems to have changed.' She noticed. 'The only things that the police removed are Charles's body, and the Ekans.'

'Something's wrong with this picture…' Gold thought to himself. 'I'm missing something huge, something obvious, something-'

'HEY!'

A loud voice suddenly echoed through the room. At the doorway, a young woman stood, with a long, maid like dress and an angry look on her face...

'How did ya brats get in here?' The woman yelled 'This here place is off limits to outsiders!'

'Um… miss, I can assure you I'm not an outsider. Gold flashed his detective badge. 'I'm a consulting detective.'

'A what?' the woman turned her head quizzically.

'A… private detective who helps the police sometimes.' Gold simplified.

'Wow! A private detective!' the woman looked at him with admiration. 'Have ya ever shot someone?'

'No'

'Have ya ever been shot?

'No'

'Have ya ever been taken off a case by your grumpy superior, but secretly returned to solve it?'

'No'

'Have ya ever been falsely accused of murder?'

'Twice' Gold admitted 'Hang on! Shouldn't I be asking who you are?'

'Oh! Sorry about that' the woman grinned sheepishly 'The name's Marie! Marie Byrd! I'm a cleaner for Lord Stewart! Dusting, polishing, washing-up… you name it, I'll get it done in a matter of seconds!'

'Then, why are you here?' Gold asked. 'Isn't this crime scene supposed to be off limits to everyone?'

Marie froze.

'Well… um… ya see…' she stuttered, scratching the back of her head, nervously. 'Well, I really wanted to take a look, cause nothing interesting ever seems ta happen 'round here, and things get really boring sometimes.'

'You're here… at a crime scene… because… you're bored?' Gold summed up.

'Pretty much' the woman grinned. 'I wish I'd been around when it happened though. That would have been awesome!'

'You do realize you're talking about the murder of your boss, right?' Eve sighed.

'Wait…You weren't around when it happened?' Gold asked

'Nah, I was out shopping for some clothes and stuff. Oh, and some new sponges. I keep telling Lord Stewart to shell out for some decent stuff, but he always insists on the rubbish that falls apart almost instantly. I told my friend Jane about it and she said I ought to work somewhere else, but I really need the money. My older bro offered me a job at the Safari Zone where he works but I'm a Goldenrod girl through and though. Could stand working in a boring dump like Cianwood or Azalea. And don't even get me started on Kanto. I swear, just 'cause they beat us once in the national Gym Leaders tournament they think they…'

Marie caught Gold's 'get-on-with-it' gaze.

'Anyway, I didn't get back 'till reeeal late.' She admitted 'Should have seen my face when I saw the whole place covered in Police lights like that. I was wondering if there was any cool news so I phoned up my-'

'Yes, yes' Gold interrupted 'I'm afraid we're really busy investigating at the moment… so if you could just leave us for a bit?'

'Oh, yes sir!' Marie saluted 'By the way, if ya need any juicy gossip, just feel free to ask me! I've heard stories that'll make ya turn white or-'

'Please go.' Gold ordered.

Marie, grudgingly, left the room. Gold turned to see a massive grin on Eve's face.

'What's with you?' he asked.

'We've got to hire her as a cleaner.' Eve grinned 'She keeps things clean and seriously irritates you. She's perfect!'

'I hate you sometimes' Gold grumbled.

"Feeling's mutual."

Suddenly, the two were distracted by Hoot's cries.

The two ran to where the Owl Pokemon was waiting impatiently.

'Nice job Hoot!' Eve complimented.

Hoot gave a proud cry.

Gold knelt down and carefully, picked up a miniscule, white object and began to examine it.

'What is it?' Eve asked

'I'm not sure' he admitted 'It looks a bit like a tooth fragment'

Eve took a look.

'That's definitely a tooth fragment' she said, confidently

'How would you know?' asked Gold

'Believe me, when you've had as many part-time jobs as I've had, you get a knack for these things.' Eve explained. 'Most of which have come from me punching rowdy patrons. Do you think it came from Ekans? Lady Stewart said he was always biting inanimate objects.'

'Impossible' Gold deducted 'We saw in the photo, that there were no chinks or anything wrong with Ekans's teeth. And it's too far away from the desk to be Charles's.'

'Then who?' Eve asked.

'I don't know.' Gold admitted. Suddenly, Hoot let out another cry and the two rushed over to the door, where Hoot was crouched over a small ruby ring.

"Ooh." Eve admired the small ring. "It's so pretty... Can I have it?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Gold snatched the ring out of her hands. "That's evidence!"

"Wasn't that hat evidence at one point?" Eve pointed at Gold's cap.

"N-no!" Gold stuttered. "Besides, the police owe me this after all the times I've helped them!"

"Do you think that ring's Lord Charles's?" Eve tried to change the subject before Gold got more embarrassed. "It could've fallen off when he was poisoned."

"Maybe, but it's a bit far away from the body." Gold continued. "He'd have to have thrown it for it to get this far. And why would a dying man throw a ring away in his last moments of death?"

"Maybe it was poisoned?" Eve joked

Gold immediately dropped the ring.

"I was joking! Anyway, he probably dropped it opening the door."

"I guess so..." Gold sighed. He got up and walked into the centre of the room, deep in thought.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Officer Jenny arriving.

'Any luck?' she asked.

'Nothing major so far' Eve admitted.

'You'd better hurry up.' She turned to Gold. 'Caluway wants you to give a report in 5 minutes. According to him, the higher-ups say that if you haven't found anything suspicious that suggests Ekans is innocent, then Ekans is going to be put down.'

'No way!' Eve gasped angrily 'We haven't even had a chance to look at the Ekans!'

'I'm afraid I can't do anything about it' Officer Jenny sighed. 'Looking at all the evidence suggesting Ekans did it, the police think it's too much of a safety risk to leave Ekans alive. If Gold can't come up with anything that even slightly throws suspicion on this evidence then they'll have no choice.'

'Okay.' Gold began to pace up and down. 'All or nothing.'

Eve and Officer Jenny stood back while Gold began running every fact he'd learned through his head. From what he had seen, there were plenty of suspicious things about the scene and Lord Charles's behavior but he needed solid evidence.

'Ok, let's look at the facts of this case.' Gold thought silently. 'Lady Stewart brings the victim a cup of coffee at 6:00. The victim asks her to return at 8:00. At 8:00, Lady Elizabeth returns to find her husband dead, Ekans biting him and she leaves, immediately. What happened in those 2 hours she was gone?… Oh!'

His face immediately brightened, and a look of realization spread across his face. He knew exactly what was wrong with this scene and it'd break this case wide open...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long, but stuff. (Yes, that's genuinely my excuse) In the meantime, why not check out my new One Piece fanfic (if you're a One Piece fan). don't forget to review! I don't care if it's something small like 'You're so awesome Rukaio101' or 'You're the most ingenious person ever'! My ego needs stroking! (Constructive crit would work as well.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'What is it?' Eve yelled, annoyed by the smug look on Gold's face

"I'm stupid!" Gold grinned

"I knew that already." Eve sighed

'No, I mean I'm so stupid!' Gold grinned, triumphantly 'Utterly, completely stupid. How did I miss something that huge, that massive?'

'Will you stop boasting and explain already?' Officer Jenny asked, in anticipation.

Gold turned to her.

'Where's the cup?' he asked.

'Huh?'

'Think about it!' Gold explained 'At 6:00 Lady Stewart brings her husband a cup of coffee and leaves it there! At 8:00 she returns, sees the victim, and leaves without taking the cup back! So…'

'Where's the cup?' Eve realized. She turned to Lord Stewart's desk. Nowhere on it was there a cup, mug, or glass of any kind.

'Exactly!' grinned Gold

'Could the CSI (Crime Scene Investigators) have taken it?' Officer Jenny asked, unwilling to get taken up in the energy of the moment.

'Not according to this!' Gold passed Eve the pictures of Lord Stewart's desk. 'These were taken the moment the police arrived at the scene. They hadn't moved anything!'

Eve checked the photos. True enough, there was still no cup of coffee lying anywhere on the desk.

'So, what does this mean?' Jenny asked.

'It means…' Gold turned, and pointed dramatically at the desk. 'Someone went into the crime scene, before the police arrived, and stole the cup!'

'But why?' Jenny scratched her head in confusion.

'Officer Jenny.' Gold turned to her 'You said the victim died from Ekans poison, correct?'

'Uh, yeah.' Jenny confirmed

'Of course, we naturally assumed that Lord Charles died from an Ekans bite, but what if that was just a cover-up?' Gold slammed his hands on the desk 'I believe that someone poisoned Lord Charles coffee deliberately!'

'Do you have any evidence to prove this?' asked Jenny

'It's the only sensible reason someone would take the cup!' Gold explained 'Taking the cup would get rid of any evidence that the coffee had been poisoned!'

Officer Jenny thought for a moment.

'Ok, you got me there.' She decided 'I'll tell the higher-ups while you keep investigating.'

'Great!' Gold grinned

He motioned for Eve to follow him and the two walked out of the room.

'Gold, I've just been thinking…' Eve looked a little unhappy. 'I know the missing cup is strange but it doesn't really prove that Ekans didn't kill Lord Charles. It may just be a coincidence or something.'

'I know.' Gold admitted. 'But it'll keep the police busy enough for us to get to the bottom of this.'

'So what are we going to do now?' Eve asked. 'We've got to find out who poisoned Lord Stewart.'

Gold gave her a confident smirk.

'I think it's time we pay another little visit to Lady Elizabeth Stewart.'

The two arrived at Lady Stewart's room to find Jacques and Slowking blocking the entrance.

'Not so fast you two!' Jacques yelled

'Sloow!' Slowking mimicked

'Who… Us?' Gold asked innocently

'If you think that I'm just going to let you in there to traumatize Lady Elizabeth, then think again!' Jacques declared. 'There's no way you're getting past me!'

'Slow slow slow slow!'

'All right then.' Gold conceded 'I guess we'll just have to charge Lady Elizabeth with murder instead.'

…

'Waitwaitwait WHAT?' Jacques exploded, quite comically.

'Slowslowslow KING?'

'Oh, didn't I tell you?' Gold explained 'We have reason to believe that Lord Charles's coffee was poisoned. If we can't talk to her now then I guess we'll have to charge her with murder and talk to her then.'

Jacques's face went through an odd amount of emotions. Slowking seemed to be going exactly the same emotions. Eve felt it was rather fun to watch. She only wished she had a camera on her. Little did she know, Gold was currently secretly filming the entire moment...

'Fine' he slumped to the ground, Slowking copying him. 'I guess you can go in…'

'Slow…'

Gold and Eve slipped past the distraught Jacques and walked into Lady Stewart's room to find her sitting on a chair reading.

'Oh! Mr Gold!' she noticed, starting to get up 'How nice to see you!'

'I'd stay sat down' Gold asked 'We've got some questions we need to ask you.'

'Oh…' Elizabeth gave her trademark smile 'Please, ask away!'

'First off, is there a specific cup that your husband drinks from?'

Lady Elizabeth thought about this a moment.

'Yes.' She remembered 'He always drinks from a special mug with two Arbok's on it. What does this have to do with his death?'

'All will be explained in due time' Gold reassured her. 'Have you seen the mug again since you gave your husband his coffee?'

'No. I should still be in the study' admitted Elizabeth 'Why do you ask?'

'Because, the cup has gone missing.' Gold explained.

'M-my goodness!' Lady Elizabeth spluttered.

'You said that you gave your husband some of your homemade coffee.' Gold remembered. 'Did anyone help you make it?'

'No, it was just me.' Lady Stewart answered 'Bu-But…'

Gold fixed her with his sharpest glare.

'Lady Elizabeth Stewart.' He spoke loudly. 'Did you poison your husband?'

'Wha-what?' Elizabeth was shocked.

'We recently uncovered evidence that suggested Lord Charles's coffee had been poisoned!' Gold lied. 'As you made the coffee, you would have had the best opportunity to poison it!'

'I didn't poison Charles!' Elizabeth yelled

'Prove it!'

Elizabeth squirmed under Gold's sharp gaze.

'HOLD IT!' A voice suddenly rang out. "She didn't poison Lord Charles, and I can prove it!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

To everyone's surprise, Jacques stormed into the room.

'I can prove that Lady Elizabeth didn't poison Charles!' He yelled.

'How?' asked Gold

'Before she brought Charles his coffee, she also brought me some as well!' He grinned. 'Lady Elizabeth makes coffee in a large silver coffee mug and she pours the coffee in front of the person. Therefore she couldn't have made a separate cup for Charles and poisoned that and since I drank some of the coffee poured from the silver mug, she couldn't have poisoned the coffee at all!'

Gold smiled slyly

'Not so fast, Mr Jacques!' Gold countered. 'How do you know Lady Stewart didn't poison the coffee on her way to the study?!'

'Because, I escorted her there!' Jacques explained. 'She wouldn't have been able to poison the coffee without me watching!'

'Well, where is this coffee mug now?'

'Um…' Jacques struggled for an answer.

'It should be in the kitchen.' Lady Elizabeth informed them. 'However, it's been washed out since last night so I doubt it will be of much use to you

'I see…' thought Gold. He turned back to Jacques. 'Tell me, what time did Lady Elizabeth bring you the coffee?'

Jacques flinched slightly.

'5-5:30.' he admitted

'Lady Stewart said that she brought Lord Stewart's coffee at 6:00' Gold remembered 'What were you doing all that time?'

'W-we were talking!' Jacques explained nervously.

'Really…' conceded Gold, although it was obvious from his face that he didn't buy it. 'What were you talking about?'

'J-just… stuff…' Jacques was sweating violently. 'Besides, that's a private matter! That has nothing to do with the case in hand!'

'That's right!' Lady Elizabeth tried to help Jacques. 'There was no way he could have…'

She suddenly trailed off midsentence as if something had just come to her.

'Yes…?' Gold looked at her expectedly.

'I've just remembered something!' she realised. 'When I brought Jacques his coffee, he found it too hot, so I left Charles's coffee on the windowsill, in another room, to cool down. Anyone could have tampered with it there!'

'Y-yes! That's correct!' Jacques confirmed.

'Really…' Gold digested this new information. 'When did you place it there?'

'At about 5:30 to 5:35.' Lady Elizabeth answered.

'That leaves, at least, a 25 minute time window for the murderer.' Gold muttered. 'How interesting…'

Suddenly, he stood up and started to walk out the door.

'That's all for now, Lady Elizabeth.' Gold smiled. 'Thank you for this new information.'

However, to his surprise, Lady Elizabeth ran out to the hall with him.

"There's something I need to tell you." She muttered, looking around to check Jacques wasn't eavesdropping. "In the 30 minute period after I brought Jacques the coffee, he left the room for a few minutes saying 'he had to do something'. He could've poisoned the coffee!"

"Really? Hmm..." Gold thought about this for a few seconds. "Well thanks for the information."

"You're welcome" Lady Elizabeth smiled, before returning to her room.

"So could it really be Jacques?" Eve asked. "I don't really see much of a motive for him to do it."

"Don't forget though." Gold began walking towards the door. "If Jacques left then Lady Elizabeth was also alone for a few minutes. And she has a motive."

* * *

After having visited Officer Jenny so Gold could 'check a couple of things', Gold decided to pay a visit to the local gossip, for clues.

'Hey!' Marie Byrd exclaimed. 'You're that detective guy!'

'Um.. yes.' Gold didn't much like the term 'that detective guy', but he had more important things to ask. 'We're wondering if you could tell us a bit about your employer, Lady Elizabeth Stewart.'

'What, Lizzie?' Marie immediately launched into full 'gossip-o-matic'. 'Well it's not my place to say, but I'm probably going to say it anyway, but she seems like the sort of person who might poison Charles. I mean she may seem calm and friendly underneath but I bet secretly she's a ruthless killer. Besides, in detective shows it's always the least likely suspect.'

'By that logic, the least likely suspect, therefore the murderer, must be you.' Gold pointed out.

'Eh?!' Marie gasped with excitement. 'Am I a suspect?!'

'Unfortunately no.' Gold sighed. 'Your alibi checked out. There was no way you could have poisoned Charles's coffee.'

Immediately Marie's face fell.

'That sucks!' she groaned. 'Nothing exciting ever happens to me.'

'Anyway…' Gold tried to move the subject forward. 'Do you know anything else about Lady Stewart?'

'Now that you mention it…' Marie scratched her chin as if trying to remember something. 'I think she was having an affair.'

Gold immediately sat up straight, trying to conceal his excitement.

'How do you know this?' he asked.

'Well, it all started around last Monday…' Marie remembered. 'Lady Elizabeth received this letter. Now I didn't see what it said, 'cause she burnt it, but I took a look at the envelope, and it was sealed with a kiss!'

'Hmm…' Gold thought for a moment. 'Do you know who sent it?'

'Well…' Marie looked around nervously, as if checking to see if anyone else was about. 'I think it was Rodney Smith.'

'You mean Rodney Smythe.' corrected Eve.

'Yep, that's the one.' Marie nodded. 'Now, I don't know the full detail of it, but, on Wednesday, I went on vacation, to visit my brother, and when I got back Lord Stewart and Mr Rodney were having a really big argument. I didn't get to hear all of it, 'cause Jacques sent me away, but I know it was something to do with Lady Stewart.'

'Really…' Gold leant back. 'Could you tell me a bit more about Jacques?'

'Jacques?' Marie made a sour face. 'He's a bit of a prick. Dunno why, but he's really paranoid about people and Pokemon coming into the manor. I once tried to bring my pet Wooper in and he threw his Pokeball out of the window!'

'Woopa!' A Wooper suddenly jumped out of its Pokeball and started nuzzling Gold's leg.

'Wooper, get back here!' Marie yelled.

'It's alright!' Eve picked up the small Wooper. 'He's not bothering anyone.'

'Actually he's not potty trained yet.' Marie explained.

…

'You take him.' Eve passed the smiling Wooper back

'Woopa!'

'Do you know why Jacques is so paranoid?' Gold asked

'Not really.' Marie sighed. 'I suspect it's probably something to do with Lady Elizabeth. The poor bloke's infatuated with her.'

'You noticed?' Gold raised his eyebrows.

'You'd have to be blind not to.' Marie grinned and leant back into her chair 'Shows all the symptoms. Poor chap. All those love letters Rodney's sending are probably tearing him apart. He's spent hours in his room, probably crying. I wouldn't be surprised if he snapped and decided to poison Charles.'

"Well, there's a motive." Eve muttered.

'If Jacques poisoned Charles, then why wouldn't he kill Elizabeth?' Gold pointed out. 'He'd have much more of a reason.'

Marie gave a sly smile.

'But, what if Elizabeth was the target all along!' she announced. 'Normally, after serving Charles, Elizabeth has a cup of coffee herself! The murderer could have planned to kill them both!... or something like that…'

'An interesting theory…' Gold admitted. 'But do you have anything to back it up?'

'Not really.' Marie slumped down. 'I guess I wouldn't make a very good private detective. I can't even shoot straight...'

'Well… um…' Gold tried desperately to change the subject. 'Say, that's a nice necklace…'

'Oh, this?' Marie held the small jewel necklace around her neck. 'It was a present from one of my old boyfriends who works at Rodney's place. It's really cool and I bet it cost a lot. Look at how much it sparkles and it's really big. He said he had to save up for a month to get it. Such a shame we had to break up but he was really pushy and irritating. I like more calm and relaxed men who don't care what I'm doing, like that hunk Lance. And another thing-'

With that she was off, completely lost in her own drivel. While she was distracted, Gold and Eve managed to sneak out.

'Thank god that's over.' Gold sighed. 'I thought my ears were about to burst.'

'Well at least we got a lot of interesting clues out of it.' Eve scratched her chin. 'Who would have thought a love triangle would be involved.'

'I guess…' Gold looked troubled.

'What is it?' Eve asked.

Gold shook his head.

'It's nothing.' He grinned. 'Let's go visit this Rodney Smythe.'

As they began to leave, Eve took a look back at Marie Byrd's house.

'Dammit.' She thought. 'I forgot to ask how much she works for…'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The two quickly arrived at Rodney Smythe's mansion and Eve was surprised at how similar it looked to the Stewart's mansion. There was almost no difference. They were greeted at the door by Mr Smythe's butler.

'Can I… help you?' the man asked, obviously wondering who the two were, or why they were dressed so raggedly.

'Are you getting a sense of déjà vu?' Eve whispered

'We're here to speak with Rodney Smythe' Gold explained 'I take it you're his butler'

'Correct, but I'm afraid my master cannot see you at this moment' the butler droned. 'Perhaps if you come back-'

'Will this change your mind?' Gold showed the man Officer Jenny's detective badge.

The butler looked at it surprised, then suspiciously, looking back and forth at it and Gold.

'You're… a police detective?' he asked Gold. "Then why aren't you in uniform?"

'It's almost word for word!' Eve gasped.

The butler ignored her and turned back to Gold.

'If this is about the tragic death of Lord Charles,' the butler continued to drone. 'I'm afraid my master is in mourning and does not wish to be disturbed by police.'

'That's a shame.' Gold sighed 'I guess we'll have to follow up Marie's lead elsewhere.'

'Marie…?' The butler raised an eyebrow.

Strangely, he began to look around to see if anyone was around. Once he was certain he wasn't being spied on, he grabbed Gold roughly.

'Marie sent you!' he yelled. 'Has she forgiven me yet?! Did she get the necklace I sent her?! It's really big and shiny! Did she know that if she opens it then there's a picture of us two like there should be?! Why won't she forgive me?! Doesn't she know I love her?!'

He collapsed to the ground sobbing.

'Um…' Gold wasn't sure what just happened. 'Well… she didn't mention you, but if you let us see Mr Smythe I'll put in a good word for you.'

The butler immediately sprang up to his former composed self.

'This way please.' He guided the two to Rodney Smythe's room. 'I'm sure the master will be delighted to see you.'

He knocked on the large, brown, oak door.

'Ah, Jeremy!' a voice boomed from inside. 'Is lunch ready yet?'

'I'm afraid not.' Jeremy (the butler) answered. 'You have some guests.'

'Guests…?' the voice paused a moment. 'Dammit Jeremy! I told you I didn't want to see anyone today!'

'I'm afraid they refused to leave.' Jeremy explained giving a confident thumbs-up to Gold.

'Very well.' The voice sighed. 'Show them in.'

Jeremy opened the door to reveal Mr Rodney Smythe sitting on a large, comfortable-looking, armchair, reading a newspaper, with Graveller rolled up behind him. The room itself was quite a mess with notes and files spread all over the place. It wasn't quite as bad as Gold's place but it was pretty messy all the same. There were photo's, trophies, medals, even a Stantler head. However, Gold's eyes were almost instantly drawn to the desk where many scrunched-up pieces of paper lay about. Almost as if he'd been trying to write a letter but wasn't sure what to write. Gold had a feeling he knew who Rodney had sent the final letter to.

'The name's Gold.' He introduced himself. 'I believe we've… run into each other before.'

Rodney thought a moment.

'Oh yes!' he remembered. 'You were that kid who was outside Lady Stewart's door!'

'Correct.' Gold smiled slyly. 'Out of curiosity, may I ask what that meeting you were having was about?'

'Oh…well…' Mr Smythe's face turned an interesting shade of pink. 'T-that's very private business.'

'There are a lot of wild rumours swimming around that you're having an affair with Lady Elizabeth.' Gold informed him.

'Absolute poppycock!' Rodney muttered. 'I have no interest in that woman at all!'

Gold smiled.

'You know what?' he admitted. 'I believe you. Judging from the state of your room, you're obviously not a romantic type.'

'You're one to talk.' Eve muttered under her breath.

'I'm going to take a guess about what your meeting was about.' Gold waved a finger in the air. 'There's only one logical option. You were trying to buy Ekans off Lady Elizabeth!'

'W-what?!' Rodney was taken back. 'W-why would you think that?!'

'It's the only possible conclusion.' Gold pointed accusingly at him. 'Marie Byrd testified that you and Lord Stewart were having a massive argument over something. At first, the obvious solution was that you and Lady Elizabeth were having an affair, but if that was the case, Lord Charles would be more angry at Lady Elizabeth and certainly wouldn't let her bring him coffee. So what does he apparently love more than Lady Elizabeth? Obviously, the thing links the two of you together! Contests! You were after Charles's Ekans! Lady Elizabeth said so herself that Ekans barely ever lost! Imagine what you could do if you owned it! My theory is that you were using Lady Elizabeth to get your hands on Ekans, but Lord Charles found out! So, after Charles's death, you tried again to buy Ekans but Lady Elizabeth refused leading to your meeting inside her room.'

There was silence as everyone took in what Gold had just announced. All of a sudden, Rodney Smythe began to chuckle.

'An interesting theory.' He admitted. 'But a flawed one, nonetheless. If I was wanting to buy Ekans, then why would I visit Lady Elizabeth, to buy it, when everyone was certain it was responsible for Charles's death and it was likely to be put down?'

'That's why you hired us.' Gold smiled slyly. 'Don't think I hadn't noticed the paper on your desk. Strange how high quality it is. In fact…' Gold pulled out the letter he and Eve had received. 'I bet it's the exact type of paper as was used to write this letter. You heard of my fame as a detective and decided to secretly hire me to try and clear Ekans's name, so you could buy it! That's why you were still trying to meet with Lady Elizabeth!'

…

'You have fame as a detective?" Eve questioned.

Rodney Smythe's face struggled with a variety of emotions as he tried to come up with an excuse or contradiction in Gold's theory. Graveller, feeling its master's panic, began looking at Gold angrily. Eventually, Rodney Smythe gave up and began to grin madly.

'Oh, very good.' He chuckled. 'I can see I was right to hire you.'

'You tricked us.' Gold looked at him sternly. 'You didn't know whether Ekans was innocent or guilty and you hired us on the off chance we'd find something which cleared him.'

'100% correct.' Rodney's insane smile increased.

'What's to stop us from walking off this case right now?' Gold asked

'The fact that you've realised Ekans is innocent.' Rodney enjoyed seeing Gold jump in surprise. 'Don't try to hide it. I can see it your eyes.'

'Very well.' Gold didn't look happy. 'I've got a couple of questions to ask you.'

'I suppose I owe you that much. 'Rodney's face returned to its typical pompous look. 'Ask away.'

'I was informed that you and Charles were having a massive argument Wednesday night.' Gold leant forwards. 'I'd guess it was about Ekans, but I'm curious as to how it started.'

'Well…' Rodney leaned back, trying to remember the events. 'Me and Charles were at a contest, in Goldenrod Gym. Charles and Ekans won, of course, and he was about to leave when I caught him at the door.'

'Hand on!' Gold interrupted. 'Was Ekans there?'

'Yes.' Remembered Rodney. 'He was in a small pet carrier. I thought that odd 'cause Charles barely ever keeps Ekans in a Pokeball or a pet carrier.'

'Did you see Ekans physically?' Gold asked.

'Well, he was curled up asleep so I didn't get a good look at him.' Rodney admitted.

'Was there anything else odd about the scene?' Gold asked.

'Now that you mention it…' Rodney scratched his chin. 'I couldn't see the trophy Charles had won in the contest. It was a large, silvery, metal thing so it wasn't easy to conceal. At the time, I thought he'd put it in Ekans's cage, but he normally carries it out triumphantly. In fact, he looked like he was trying to sneak out without drawing much attention to himself…'

'So when you saw him…' Gold tried to get the story back on track.

'Well I told him that I had something important to ask him,' Rodney continued. 'But he seemed to be in a massive rush so he told me to come over to his house at 9:00. So three hours later, I arrived at the Stewart mansion.'

'How far is it between the gym and the Stewart mansion?' Gold asked curiously.

'About 20 minutes walk.' Rodney answered. 'I walked around town while I was waiting. Anyway, I arrived at the mansion and asked Lord Stewart to sell me Ekans.'

'You asked him?' Gold repeated.

'Yes.' Rodney confirmed. 'I was hoping Charles would see sense and sell it to me now, but I was wrong. I then informed Charles of my intention of using Elizabeth to buy Ekans and he threw me out. That's all there is to it.'

'One last question Mr Smythe.' Gold stood up. 'What were you doing between 5:30 and 6:00 last night?'

'Well…' Rodney thought a moment. 'All my servants were on their day off, so I stayed in my study and read.'

'Thank you for your time.' Gold smiled politely and left.

Once they were outside the mansion, Gold stopped, deep in thought.

'What a fishy character.' Eve muttered. 'If you ask me, he's got more than enough of a motive to kill Lord Stewart and he has no-one to back up his alibi.'

'I suppose so…' Gold scratched his chin thoughtfully. 'But there are a couple of other things in his testimony, which I find suspicious.'

'What like?'

'Number 1: Why was Charles in such a hurry Wednesday night?' Gold explained. 'Number 2: Rodney described the trophy that Charles was given as 'large, silvery and metal', yet I don't remember seeing anything like that in Lord Charles's trophy case.'

'Huh, come to mention it, me neither.' Eve realised.

'And number 3!' Gold grimaced. 'Rodney said he came over to the Stewart's mansion at 9:00, which was 3 hours after the contest finished. So if the contest finished at 6:00, and it takes 20 minutes walking distance, then, as Lady Elizabeth testified, why did Charles arrive back at 8:00?'


End file.
